


Cough Drops and Teddy Bears

by The_Half_Blood_Guardian



Series: Submersion verse [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Yuugi, Protective!Yami, Yami Yuugi has pet Shadows, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, artwork included, like seriously that's it, pre-season zero, shameless fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Half_Blood_Guardian/pseuds/The_Half_Blood_Guardian
Summary: Seven-year-old Yuugi Mutou gets sick quite often. The Spirit of the Puzzle is discontent with not being able to help.(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.)





	Cough Drops and Teddy Bears

The little boy, Yuugi, gets sick quite often, and many times even things like a simple cold keep him home in bed for days. Now is one of those times, and the spirit is restless, discontent with not being able to help.

He sends out one of his most stealthy Shadows, watching through its eyes and directing its actions. It shimmers into existence in the physical world, then slithers out of the box, across the floor, up two flights of stairs, down the hall, and under the door into Yuugi's bedroom. Just as it starts hovering over the little Light, he begins to cough, a raspy, pitiful sound that makes the spirit cringe and the Shadows around him whine. The coughing only gets worse, and soon Yuugi is awakened from his fitful slumber.

Finally, the long bout of coughing ends. Thinking quickly, the spirit forms the Shadow into the shape of something the boy would find familiar: the fuzzy teddy bear he has his arms wrapped around. Yuugi cracks open his eyes, and almost immediately they land on twin pinpricks of golden light, hovering a mere two feet from his face.

For several seconds, the small child only blinks slowly at the Shadow construct teddy bear with droopy, fever-glazed eyes. Then, with his poor, scratchy throat, he asks it, "Am I dreaming?"

The spirit hesitates, first while he decides what to answer with and then while he ponders how to give his answer. Haltingly, he nods the construct's head, an affirmative gesture, if he remembers correctly.

"Oh, okay then," the little one croaks, apparently satisfied; the delirium from his fever seems to have made the situation totally logical in his mind. He goes into another coughing fit, though this one lasts for only a few seconds. A tiny, cracking moan follows after.

The spirit turns the construct's head to look for some of those things that Yuugi often puts into his mouth when he is sick to help soothe his throat. He spots a plastic bag sitting sideways on the wooden desk, a few of those "things" – called "cough drops," the spirit now remembers – spilled out across its surface.

The spirit solidifies the construct's wispy paws enough that they are able to (awkwardly) scoop up one of the little single wrapped cough drops. The construct moves back to the boy's side, holding its offering for him to see. Yuugi reaches for the cough drop without the slightest bit of hesitation, and the spirit carefully lets it slide from the construct's paws and into waiting hands. The boy unwraps it and quickly pops it into his mouth, tossing the wrapper in the direction of the trash bin. It falls short of its mark by about four feet, but the boy couldn't care less as he sucks on the small tablet, its odd, slightly bitter taste completely disregarded when it starts to do its job.

"Thanks," Yuugi whispers around the cough drop. The spirit nods the construct's head a second time, wishing he could tell the boy not to talk while his throat is still sore. Thankfully, he doesn't have to, as a moment later Yuugi's eyelids slide closed in exhaustion, and soon he is sleeping again. Without needing to be told, the Shadow construct picks the wrapper up off the floor and deposits it in the trash bin.

The spirit allows the Shadow to dissipate. It fades from the physical plane and automatically reappears beside him, back to its natural, amorphous form. He gives a short hum and strokes it lightly in praise before sending it to join with its brethren. The other Shadows' little glowing eyes materialize to glare at their lucky comrade as it glides loftily past some of them, nearly preening after the dual luxuries of helping its master's favorite human and receiving its master's undivided attention and praise.

The spirit takes no notice of their antics, too busy monitoring the seven-year-old through their fledgling bond. For now, Yuugi's sleep is relatively peaceful, but the spirit has learned that that could change at any time, and remains vigilant. He'll be ready to send another Shadow to assist the boy the moment he needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cough Drops and Teddy Bears Cover](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1deXyNRcB_6duWlTucBtUIrTL1G3XanR_/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
